Algo Nuevo
by TheSilveryRose
Summary: Unas vacaciones familiares que no terminan bien
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, este es el primer fanfic que escribo y la dedico a mi hermana menor que en un par de días tendrá 13, así que Am, bienvenida a la adolescencia (dios esto será una pesadilla)

No poseo nada de The Secret Saturdays más que este fic. ¡Pero vaya que soy Fan! ^_^

* * *

Gran parte de la mansión de Argost es destruida por una explosión de energía, una inmensa nueve verde y naranja se elevan en el aire. La energía verde rápidamente desaparece sin dejar rastro pero la energía naranja formo una línea serpenteante dirigiéndose de regreso a Zak

Abrió los ojos con un profundos suspiro como si la vida regresara a él, miro a su alrededor encontrándose en su habitación, respiraba agitadamente y podía sentir el sudor correr por su frente. "Otra pesadilla"

Miro hacia un lado viendo a Komodo dormir tranquilamente, es normal, los dragones de komodo tienen el sueño pesado, volvió a acostarse mirando el techo. Todo era tan tranquilo, la vida de la familia volvió a la normalidad, bueno al menos volvió a ser lo que Zak consideraba normal antes de lo ocurrido en Fiji

No mas Argost, no mas persecuciones y lo mas importante, no mas Kur. La puerta de su habitación se deslizo revelando a una hermosa mujer de cabellos blancos y una sonrisa en sus labios seductores

"Zak ¿Estas despierto?". Dijo Drew entrando a la habitación de su hijo, Zak levanto la cabeza mirando a su madre. "Si mamá"

"Saldremos en un par de minutos, date prisa o te dejaremos en casa". Contesto Drew acercándose a su hijo para darle un beso en la frente antes de salir de la habitación.

Zak se puso de pie con una sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza, halo de las sabanas hasta hacer caer al dragón de komodo dormido. "Despierta, Komodo". "Ya nos vamos".

"Los estaremos esperando". Drew salió dejando solo a Zak, Komodo se levanto perezosamente y salió de la habitación de mala gana. Zak termino de vestirse viendo la garra tirada en el piso

"Zak, date prisa". Dijo Drew desde la distancia. "Ya casi estoy". Contesto acercándose para tomar la garra pero al acercar su mano esta rodo alejándose ligeramente

"¿Qué?". Extrañado alejo su mano de ella en ese momento Fiskerton entro a la habitación murmurando. "_¿Por qué te tardas?. _Zak cambio su mirada al cryptid de grandes dimensiones sintiéndose nervioso. "Ya voy, lo siento"

Dudo por unos momentos, lentamente extendió el brazo para alcanzar el arma, permaneció en su lugar sin moverse. Zak sonrió tomándola entre sus manos

"Tal vez ya me estoy volviendo loco". A Fiskerton le extrañaron las palabras de su hermano humano. "_¿Loco? ¿Por qué?. _Zak cambio su mirada a Fiskerton con una sonrisa. "Cosas mías, no importa"

Minutos después Fiskerton y Zak estaban listos para subir a la nave aérea, Doc los esperaba en la rampa.

"Listos muchachos". Dijo Doc. viéndolos entrar a toda prisa, Zak no se molesto en detenerse para contestarle. "Todo listo papá"

La nave despego dirigiéndose a su destino con toda la familia adentro, seria una larga noche de viaje

* * *

Aquí es donde aparezco yo, gracias por molestarse en leer esta historia. La verdad no se cuando pueda actualizar ya que saldremos en una visita familiar. Por favor revisar, las revisiones hacen a los autores novatos como yo felices. TheSilveryRose


	2. Nada termina para esta familia

No poseo nada de The Secret Saturdays más que este fic. Esto fue mas rápido de lo que pensé pero son vacaciones, no hay nada más que hacer y la visita se suspendió por mal clima, es una pena extraño a mis abuelos

Un par de horas después la nave aérea de la familia estaba cerca de su destino, Zak, Fiskerton y Doc. estaban en el cuarto de armas. "Ya casi llegamos". Dijo Doc. con una sonrisa, Zak le devolvió la sonrisa tomando la garra.

"Solo una cosa mas". Dijo Zak saltando de la mesa en la cual estaba sentado, se acerco a la pared presionando un botón, al hacerlo la pared metálica gira revelando varias armas de diferentes tamaños.

"¿Estas seguro?". Doc. puso una mano sobre el hombro de Zak al decirlo, él sonrió dejando el arma en le mismo lugar del cual Doc. la saco para entregársela por primera vez.

"Totalmente". Dijo Zak con una sonrisa, Doc. asintió de acuerdo con la decisión de su hijo. Zak dio un suspiro cambiando la mirada a su padre. "Fue divertido, pero me alegra no tener que volver a usarla".

La nave hizo un ligero movimiento dando a entender que ya llegaron a destino, minutos mas tarde la rampa se abrió dejando salir a toda la familia, llevaban puestos trajes de baño a acepción de los cryptids. Drew se acerco a Doc. con una sonrisa mirando la playa delante de ellos.

"Por fin, unas vacaciones normales, como una familia normal". Zak y Fikserton pasaron corriendo jugándose bromas mutuamente "Alcánzame si puedes, cara peluda". Zon extendió sus alas dirigiéndose hacia el océano con la esperanza de cazar peces y Komodo bajo dirigiéndose hacia una sombra cercana.

"Bueno, casi normal". Dijo Drew encogiéndose de hombros, Doc. abraza a Drew cambiando su mirada a Zak y Fiskerton, mientras ellos se perseguían mutuamente. Fiskerton atrapo a Zak lanzándolo al agua. "Ya veras, espera a que te atrape". Zak nado regresando a la orilla, y empezó a perseguir a Fiskerton lanzándosele encima.

"No los había visto tan felices desde hace tiempo". Agrego Doc. con una sonrisa, Drew se la devolvió recordando que Zak no tenia puesto bloqueador.

"¡Zak, espera! ¡El bloqueador!". Drew corrió fuera de la aeronave con el bloqueador en la mano, mientras Doc. bajaba todo lo demás, clavo la sombrilla de playa en la arena arriba de una mesa y un par de sillas para él y Drew. Al levantar la vista sonrió ampliamente viendo como Zak escapaba de Drew para evitar ponerse el bloqueador.

"¡Zak, esto no es divertido!". Dijo Drew intentando acorralar a Zak, esquivo a su madre un par de veces corriendo lejos de su alcance con una sonrisa de victoria. "¡Solo me la pondré, si me atrapas!".

Drew frunció el ceño con una sonrisa lo cual indicaba que acepto el desafío, corrió detrás de Zak a toda prisa, él miro por detrás viendo que Drew lo estaba alcanzando. Cambio de dirección no fijándose en su camino y termino chocando con Doc. y cayo sobre la arena

"Atrapado". Dijo Doc. con una sonrisa, Drew no tardo en llegar con ellos mostrándole a Zak el bloqueador, el puso los ojos con un suspiro antes de tomarlo

"Dos contra uno no es justo". Doc. ayudo a Zak para ponerse de pie. "No sabíamos que había reglas"

"Esta bien, me pondré el bloqueador". Cuando el problema del bloqueador se acabo, Drew y Doc. por fin pudieron acostarse, con unos refrescos fríos sobre la mesa. Drew se encontraba leyendo una revista mientras que Doc. se había quedado dormido.

Komodo seguía muy perezoso como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera dormir y no había rastros de Zon. Zak y Fiskerton se lanzaban un balón de futbol americano. Fiskerton lanzo el balón con fuerza, Zak corrió para intentar atraparlo

"¡La tengo!". Atrapo el balón pero en ese mismo momento, algo explota delante de él levantando una nube de arena y haciéndolo caer. La explosión alerto a todos, Drew y Doc. se pusieron de pie inmediatamente

"¡Zak!". Grito Drew corriendo en dirección a su hijo, unas armas ocultas bajo la arena surgieron empezando a disparar

Y aquí se acaba ¿Qué mas puedo decir? La familia Sábado no puede tener unas vacaciones normales sin explosiones de por medio ¿Verdad?. TheSilveryRose


	3. Amigos o enemigos?

Apenas dos días y mi hermana ya causa problemas torturando a nuestra mamá con preguntas tontas y mi hermano sigue ausenté, si el amor es así entonces no quiero enamorarme. Parece estar en la luna.

No poseo nada de The Secret Saturdays, solo este fic

* * *

Zak cayó sobre la arena quedando inconsciente, no tenía ningún daño visible aunque la explosión fue grande, Fiskerton corrió hacia Zak asustado. Doc. y Drew intentaban evitar los disparos, mas armas aparecieron.

"¡Doc.! ¡Cuidado!". Dijo Drew intentando advertir del arma que estaba detrás de Doc. pero él no reacciono de forma rápida y el disparo lo derribo. Fiskerton llevaba a Zak en brazos intentando esquivar los disparos.

"¡Fiskerton, ve a la nave!". Grito Drew mientras ella ayudaba a Doc. Komodo se materializo delante de Fiskerton, ya que se había vuelto invisible para esquivar los disparos. De los arboles aparecieron varias personas con mascaras, dispararon unos dardos tranquilizantes hacia ambos cryptids.

Drew y Doc se pusieron en posición de batalla, ambos padres pudieron ver como se llevaban a los cryptids y Zak. "¡Suelten a mis hijos!". Grito Drew intentando acercarse.

"¡Drew!". Doc intento alcanzarla pero una de esas personas golpeo a Doc. por detrás y él cayo al suelo quedando inconsciente. Drew golpeo a uno de los hombres que se estaba llevando a Zak, lo cual solo gano que le dispararan.

Pronto empezó a sentirse somnolienta, cayó sobre la arena y vio a esos hombres alejarse. "Zak". Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de quedarse dormida.

Unas horas mas tarde, Drew empezó a despertar encontrándose en la cama de una habitación con tres paredes ya que en donde debería estar la puerta no había nada pero las paredes parecían estar hechas de una especie de cristal o plástico. Delante de ella estaba la celda de Doc., Fiskerton y Komodo.

"¿Doc.?". Pregunto Drew acercándose a la entrada de la habitación, extendió su mano y un campo invisible le proporciono una descarga. "¡Drew! ¿Estas bien?". Dijo Doc. acercándose un par de pasos. Fiskerton estaba en una celda a la derecha de Doc. y Komodo en otra a la izquierda. Ambos se emocionaron viendo despierta a Drew.

"Si, pero pudiste advertirme antes". Drew se froto la mano poniéndose de pie, pudo ver que traía puesta ropa gris azulada igual a la de Doc.

"¡¿Dónde esta Zak?". Dijo Drew reaccionando repentinamente al darse cuenta de que no había escuchado a su hijo.

"No lo se, cuando desperté, solo estábamos tú, Fiskerton, Komodo y yo". Contesto Doc. con un tono de voz preocupado.

"Doc. ¿Dónde estamos?". Pregunto Drew dando la impresión de que no quería saber la respuesta. Doc. se sentó sobre su cama cruzándose de brazos.

"No lo se". Con esa respuesta Drew lanza un suspiro de frustración, imitando a Doc. En una habitación que parecía ser un hala medica, un hombre de aspecto joven se acerco a Zak quien estaba acostado en una de las camillas dormido y con una bata de hospital.

"Estará bien, los resultados dicen que la explosión no lo alcanzo". Una de las personas que llevaba puesta una de esas mascaras, se acerco al doctor quitándose la mascara. Era una chica de unos 35 años, ojos verdes y cabello negro atada en una cola de caballo que llegaba casi a las caderas.

"¿Por qué no despierta?. Pregunto la mujer cambiando su mirada en el muchacho dormido, el doctor se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta. "No se, tal vez deba revisar las cintas de seguridad para saber que paso".

"Eso are, por lo pronto llévenlo a las celdas de contención". Dijo la mujer saliendo del lugar.

Drew no podía permanecer sentada, fueron capturados, estaban en un lugar extraño y no había rastros de Zak.

"Tranquilízate, Drew". Dijo Doc. mirando a Drew, intento sentarse en la cama nuevamente pero no duro 5 segundos sentada.

"No puedo, Doc. ¡Quiero a mi hijo de regreso!". En ese momento una de esas personas con mascaras traía a Zak en brazos. El campo invisible de una de las celdas que estaba a la derecha de Drew se desactivo permitiéndole entrar.

"¡Zak! ¿Qué le hicieron a mi hijo?" Dijo Drew posando sus manos sobre la pared y mirando al hombre de la mascara directamente. Este solo la ignoro dejando a Zak sobre la cama, salió de la celda, el campo volvió a bloquear la salida y se alejo sin decir una palabra.

"¿Cómo esta?" Pregunto Doc. mirando en dirección a la celda de Drew, ella cambio su mirada en Doc. con una expresión seria. "No, no se, esta dormido".

"Tenemos que salir de aquí". Agrego Drew con un suspiro. "Si supiéramos donde es aquí". Contesto Doc. regresando a su cama. En una habitación la mujer que vimos antes revisaba una grabación del momento de la explosión.

"¿Qué es esto?". Se dijo a sí misma regresando la grabación una y otra vez, lo cual solo la confundía más.

En la grabación la explosión rodeo por completo a Zak, el se cubrió el rostro con los brazos. El fuego y la arena se detuvieron a su alrededor, antes de que la arena se disipará Zak llevo la mano derecha a un lado de su cabeza cayendo inconsciente.

* * *

Y eso es todo…., por ahora, díganme si les gusto o no, si les gusto; que bien, si no; me da igual. De seguro se preguntan quienes son y que estoy haciendo con Zak, sigan preguntándoselo por que no sabrán a menos que yo quiera

TheSilveryRose


End file.
